A Fallen Hero
by Castiel The Fallen
Summary: rated M for suicide.


Robin lay on the red satin sheets of his small bedroom in the east hall of Slade's main base, he'd been here for a little over three years as a willing apprentice to his Master. However lately, Robin had began to think of everything more than he should've, the broken promises and trust that his old friends had put in him as a friend and a leader, the fact he had one day just up and vanished, leaving only a piece of paper and a birdarang on the table of his bedroom, that read;

_Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire._

_I know this may come as a shock to you, and for that i appologize, but i've decided to join Slade._

_As his apprentice, this is of my own decision so don't think you have to save me._

_I've left my utility belt, my costumes, and my communicator in the closet of my bedroom._

_I'm sorry for the sudden decision, but for me this was not sudden at all, it's been on my mind for a_

_very long time. Goodbye._

_Fallen Hero,_

_Robin._

Thinking of the day he had left that note, he replayed it in his mind over and over. sitting up at midnight scribbling it out, trying to get just the right words. tip toeing to each room to open the doors silently saying personal goodbyes in his mind to each team mate. Then finally going to the main room, setting the note and the weapon on the kitchen counter before decending to the basement for his motercycle then driving away from titans tower for the final time.

Robin rolled to his side, picturing their faces in his mind upon discovering the note. Cyborg would yell about how Robin had betrayed them, Raven would conceal her pain but be screaming on the inside, Beastboy would be yelling that they should find Robin and make him come home, and Starfire..Starfire would be in denial and be saying how good and true Robin was..how he was their friend.

_Loyal. Trustworthy. A true friend. A true hero. _

all of these words that once described the boy wonder, were now falling to the floor. _broken._

Sitting up in his bed, Robin placed a hand on his forehead rubbing his temple as a headache began to worm it's way in to his thoughts, scrambling them immidietly. Robin knew what he had to do in hopes of making things right.

Standing, he equipped his toolbelt and walked out of the bedroom and mainbase where he had called home for so many years. his thoughts were racing, _where am i going? the tower? no of corse not. so where am i going? you know. i do? yes. _his feet were pulling him, and his mind on its own was deciding things that Robin had no control over. his heart was sinking as he thought;

_Loyal. Trustworthy. A true friend. A true hero. _

over and over those words played in his mind, over and over his mind had decided what to do. He now stood on the dock that looked out onto the tower, he could see shadows moving by the windows no doubt in his mind that it was cyborg and beastboy fighting over the controller to their latest video game while Raven probably sat by the wall trying to read and starfire going on about some temeranian holiday that made since to no one. Robin sat on the dock and slowly withdrew an old birdarang that he had kept secret from Slade, after he was forced to rid himself of all weapons and anything that connected him to the titans or his father, Batman.

Robin peeled off his black glove laying it at his side, he picked the birdarang up and placed it to his wrist

_Raven._

The blade slid into his flesh, small drops of blood appearing at the edge.

_Cyborg._

he picked it up and slit right beside the first.

_Beastboy._

Holding his arm out drips started to drop onto the wood of the dock, feeling dizzy and naucious he picked the blade up one more time.

_Starfire._

as the hot metal hit his flesh for a final time, the young fallen hero slowly started to lay down before the blood loss made his body fall limp. _lifeless. gone._

There was a small funeral, no news, no posters.

everyone that heard in the city simply stated that he was no hero, and villians get no sympathy.

the only ones standing at the grave were

_ Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Bruce Wayne. _

Bruce stayed silent the entire time, then simply dissappeared after the casket was lowered.

_and on the stone that robin now lay under simply said;_

_Richard 'Robin' Grayson_

_The True Hero._

then the date, and that was all.


End file.
